The invention relates to a connecting point between two tool parts.
Connecting points of the type discussed here exist. They appear in the area of two tool parts that are connected together. It is conceivable that, for example, a tool is fastened to a holder, which is part of a machine tool or is attached to it. It is also possible that a connecting point of the type discussed here is between a tool and an intermediate part, a tool and an adapter or between intermediate parts and adapters. It is important that in the area of the connecting point between two tool parts there is a defined angular position so that in changing a tool when machining a workpiece the dimension does not vary. For example, a tool for a chip removing operation, such as a lathe tool or a reamer, can be changed when the cutter plate is worn without the dimensions of the machined boreholes changing during the subsequent machining operation of the workpiece.
To set the desired angular position, devices are installed in the area of the connecting points. These devices enable a defined positioning of the two tool parts joined together at the connecting point. However, in some cases elastic elements that have been used to date do not have adequate adjusting forces so that the positioning of the two tool parts was not always optimal in the area of the connecting point.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a connecting point of the class that is described in the introductory part and that avoids this drawback.
To solve this problem, a connecting point is proposed that exhibits the features disclosed in the claims. It is characterized by a device for effecting a defined angular position of rotation between the tool parts to be connected. Said device also comprises an elastic element. Said elastic element is clamped to a first tool part in a first area in such a manner that a second area of the elastic element projects into the second tool part""s path of motion when the tool parts are being connected. Thus, the goal is reached that in joining together the two tool parts this second area is deflected by the second tool part and is deformed reversibly. This deformation leads to a prestress force of the elastic element that is clamped stationarily in the first area and that effects a relative rotation of the two tool parts, thus resulting in a defined angular position of rotation.
Preferred is an embodiment of the invention that is characterized in that the elastic element is designed as a torsion element. Thus, it is possible to vary over a wide range the forces, required to bring about the angular position of rotation.
Other advantages are disclosed in the other dependent claims.